Black Wolf
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: Starrk never thought a cute little black wolf could change everything for him. Starrk/OC!
1. Killing Loneliness

**N A M E:** Black Wolf.

**P A I R I N G:** Coyote Starrk x O.C (**Penelope**)

**C H A T P E R O N E****: **Killing Loneliness.

**AN:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I love Starrk, his so…I can't even describe it. Oh! Chapter 397, ISSHIN YAY YAY!

* * *

A crescent moon beamed down at the two hollows below. Starrk Coyote watched the fixed sky above him. The small hollow next to him, Lilynette Gingerback, slept soundly while covered in rags that Starrk found. He tired to ignore the pile of dead hollows near them. They would come to approach the two and die right on the stop, falling to pieces at the strength of their spiritual pressure. Starrk became tired of the dead hollows surrounding him so he split himself and created Lilynette. Although he did accepted and love her company, he wanted something more.

The smell of something sweet and new filled his nose. Starrk turned to see a black and brown fur covered wolf, with white bone covering its head and neck. Starrk could see golden eyes shining past the white mask. The wolf wagged its tail and lowered its ears. Starrk and the wolf had a staring contest till Starrk moved his sand covered hand up to touch the wolf.

The wolf took light sniffs of Starrk's hand and put its head under the hand, saying it's comfortable around Starrk.

"What's your name, little one?" Starrk asked the wolf, ruffling the soft dark brown fur. The wolf couldn't speak as much as it wanted too.

"What's that?" Lilynette's small voice echoed in Starrk's ear. The wolf looked up at Lilynette with big golden eyes peering at her one bright pink orb. It crawled over Starrk and cuddled in-between the two, slowly falling asleep.

"Who the hell does-"Starrk cut off Lilynette's rage.

"Lilynette, leave it be…go back to sleep." Starrk said, lazily and cuddled against the wolf. Lilynette groaned and went back to a peacefully sleep.

***--***

A white and black clothed Shinigami watched the hollows sleep in peace, trying to be quite as ever. He fixed his uniform and swiftly moved fast on the sand to get closer to the powerful hollows before. Starrk opened his pebble grey eyes and glared at the Shinigami, Lilynette woke up again and was surprised to see that a Shinigami survived past their spiritual pressure.

"Impressive…did the two of you make this mountain of hollows?" The Shinigami said.

"No, they just went…and died on their own." Starrk said, staring at the Shinigami

"I see, you seem strong…I wonder, I'm looking for some friends."

"What a coincidence, so are we. Are your friends strong too?" Starrk said, turning towards him and giving him full attention.

"Come with me if you want to find out." He said, gesturing to them to follow. Starrk turned to Lilynette and their new friend, waiting for their opinion.

"I don't know about this…" Lilynette said; the sound of fear in her voice. The wolf opened its eyes, noticing the Shinigami and curling against Starrk.

"Come on." Starrk said, beckoning Lilynette and the wolf to stand up and follow the Shinigami. Starrk and Lilynette readjusted the rags they wore and walked through the sand to follow the brown haired man, the wolf followed close behind, eerie about this death god.

"What is you name, by the way?"

"Sousake Aizen." Aizen said, turning his head to give a creepy and coy smile.

"_Crap." _Starrk thought to himself, feeling the anxiety from Lilynette and the wolf behind me.

* * *

EP! FIRST CHAPTER! It's shit but who cares. Don't worry; I'll turn the wolf into the beautiful Arrancar Penelope! Please review!


	2. Easy On The Eyes

**CHAPTER TWO**: Easy on the eyes

**DISCLAIMER:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I only own my pride and I lose that time to time.

**AN:** THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :]

* * *

**C**_H_**A**_P_**T**_E_**R** _T_**W**_O_: EASY ON THE EYES!

The brand new crisp feeling on the clean white clothing was something completely new to them. Starrk stared at his white clothed hands, unfamiliar to the touch. Lilynette ran around, getting used to the feeling of real clothes. Starrk watched his other half, smiling as he saw a big goofy smile on her face, although he wished she wore more to her uniform. Aizen stood next to Starrk, with two other men. A dark colored man with type glasses stood next to gray haired man with a sly, fox faced grin painted on his face.

"Gin will take you two to your room now. Enjoy yourself!" Aizen said, with fake, bashful smile. Cold shivers ran down Starrk's spine as he listened to Aizen, Lilynette stop next to her other half, noticing how uncomfortable he felt. The silver haired man walked up to the two, creeping Lilynette out with his unbreakable smile.

"Come on, I'll show ya guys yer room~" He said, gesturing to them to follow them. Starrk followed him, feeling Lilynette follow as she held onto his new uniform. Although his other half is independent and carefree, she becomes almost like a child when she's afraid or nervous. The three walked down a seemingly endless grey hall and Gin stopped at the only door.

***__***

"Here ya go! Get comfortable." Gin smiled that painted grin and disappeared like a flash.

"He kinda scares me." Lilynette said, releasing her death grip on Starrk. Her other half nodded and lightly pushed her through the door.

The two eyes met a cold, white room. Pillows ever all over the room, sparking Starrk's interest a bit. Starrk walked in, yawning and plopping down on the colorless bed. Relaxing into the soft fabric, smelling a scent that tickled his noise a bit.

"Oi! Lazy bum, get up!" Lilynette said, jumping on the goateed man, stomping on his groin. Starrk yelled at his other half, trying to push her off him. A soft noise was made next to them, making the two stop completely. Starrk successfully pushed Lilynette off him and turned towards the noise. He could see a lump under the sheets, as if some one was there. Starrk lifted up the covers, gaping at what he saw.

There lied a female, sound asleep and curled up like a dog. Her dark hair was sprawled over the white sheets, covering her light cinnamon freckled face. She made small noises in her sleep, and tosses and turned abit.

"Who the fuc-"

"Shut up!" Starrk said, shushing at the small girl. The hollow reached over and lightly shook the woman. She leaned in his warm touch and her eyes started to open. Golden orbs looked up at his pebble grays, her hand pushed her long hair from her face and he got a good look at her pretty face. Starrk felt his breath caught in his throat.

'Um…Hi." The words left Starrk's, sounding awkward and tongue-tied. The female jolted from her lying position, embarrassed and tried to fix herself up.

"Oh! I'm sorry- "A soft, smooth voice came from her mouth and Starrk couldn't help but stare.

"Who the hell are you?" Lilynette yelled as she jumped over Starrk.

"I-I'm Penelope. You're the two from last night, right?" Penelope asked, leaning towards the two. The two stared at the woman, speechless and gawked at her. They couldn't believe what was before their eyes; a bone covered wolf had turned into a gorgeous female Arrancar.

"You're the wolf from the last…" Starrk stared at Penelope, focusing on her bright eyes. He remembered seeing those golden eyes peaking out of bone from last night. Penelope took noticed to Starrk's staring and began to blush, and trying to avoid his gaze.

"Your Starrk…right?" She asked, he nodded and couldn't help but smile at her general innocence that came off her.

"That fox faced man told me to stay with you two, I was just waiting for you to come back. And-"Penelope was cut off by Starrk; he waved his hand at her, signaling for her to calm down

"I understand, no need to explain…Now, excuse me." Starrk said, flopping down in the soft mattress, not without flashing the beautiful Arrancar a smile. Lilynette huffed and stormed out of the room, Penelope blushed and snuggled up next to the strong hollow.

* * *

This kinda sucks. I was rushing, and there's huge thunderstorm here and I've listening to ABBA and Him all day.


	3. Right Here In My Arms

**C**_H_**A**_P_**T**_E_**R** _T_**H**_R_**E**_E_: **R**_I_**G**_H_**T **_H_**E**_R_**E **_I_**N **_M_**Y **_A_**R**_M_**S.**

AN: Penelope is officially Starrk's pillow. Hehe~ **thank you**x100 for your kind reviews! I got contacts! It's so weird! ^^

* * *

Warmth and sweet scent surrounded him; Starrk could feel soft skin beneath his fingers and pulled whatever was next to him closer. His pebble grey eyes opened slowly, only to see dark colored hair, which could only belong to Penelope, curled up against his firm chest. He moved his gloved hand, pulling it off with his teeth and slid it in her smooth hair. Penelope's warmth and scent engulfed the hollow, making his chest thump and race. Starrk could feel her move against him as she slept, he quietly and swiftly move from her arms and let her sleep by herself. Starrk could feel something going on outside his door, he quickly flashed out of his room to see the fox faced man named Gin.

"Oh~ hi there! I was just gonna call ya!" Gin said, dangerously close to Starrk. He jumped back and kept his distance from the Shinigami.

"What do you want?" Starrk said, annoyed and still asleep. Gin pouted and cocked his head.

"Aizen-sama is holding a meeting for 'veryone! Bring Lily and Penelope!" He said, disappearing in a flash. Starrk groaned and pushed himself back into his shared room. Penelope's head peeked at him under the sheets, the beautiful Arrancar smiled at him. Lilynette's head popped out too, giggling.

"Hey there…what are you two doing?" Starrk asked, walking to the two with a smirk on his face. He sat next to the two under the blankets, watching the two women in his life.

"Just talking, Lazy bum." Lilynette said to Starrk, glaring at him, getting a glare back from her other half. Penelope giggled as she watched her roommates have an eccentric staring contest.

"Come' on, there's a meeting." Lilynette popped up and flashed out of their room. Starrk offered a hand down to Penelope; she placed her warm hand in his gloved one. He pulled her from their bed. Penelope, not use to walking on two legs, fell in his strong arms. Starrk caught her and pulled her close into his chest.

"You okay?" He asked, she look up at him with a pink blush painted on her cheeks.

"Y-yea! Not used to l-l-legs!" Penelope said, pushing herself away from him, she quickly chased after Lilynette, trying to avoid Starrk. The hollow followed after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Relax, they can wait for us." He said, nonchalantly to her, letting a loud yawn out of his mouth. Penelope couldn't help but watch the stronger man. He was so fascinating and kind to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt something gently poke her side. Penelope yelped and quickly grabbed her side, glancing at Starrk.

"D-d-did you-"

"What were you and Lilynette talking about?" He asked with a grin painted on his handsome face. Penelope lightly smiled at him and quickly ran up to Lilynette.

"That's a _secret_!" She yelled, leaving a confused Starrk in the hallway.

Starrk entered the meeting room, catching the stares from different Arrancars. Some looked like regular humans, and some looked like the hollows that wonder out in the sand for countless hours. Starrk could see lime green hair bouncing around and quickly flashed over. Penelope sat chris-crossed, watching Lilynette bounce around and trying to make friends with the other Arrancar. Starrk sat next to the petite women, leaning onto her. Penelope jumped out of her skin and relaxed as Starrk snuggled into her.

"You're soft…" He muttered. Penelope smiled and raised a hand to pet him; like he did the night they met. Aizen, Gin and Kaname entered the room, everyone's attention automatically turned to the three. Aizen's eye gazed over everyone Arrancar in the large room.

"Welcome everyone! This is Las Noches…" Aizen's voiced seemed to fade out of Starrk's mind. Penelope's indescribable sweet scent and unbelievable warmth kept him unfocused. He could see her golden eyes distracted as well. Starrk got sidetracked by her beauty and begun to count her freckles on her pretty face. He didn't notice that he raised his finger to count them. Penelope could see his finger going along her face; she giggled and pulled his finger down, trying to help him not get in trouble.

"Starrk, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. You have a mission tonight. You three are going to search for more hollows, and report back to me." He said, glancing up at Starrk and the other two he mentioned. Starrk could see a blue hair man and a pale skinned man glance at him. He groaned and watched as the other Arrancars left.

"Do you think you can sleep a night without me?" He asked, glancing up at the beauty next to him. Her golden eyes glared at him and playfully poked him.

"I think I can survive." She said, becoming comfortable with the closeness between their faces. A loud cough interrupted their starring contest, they turned to see the blue haired man.

"Oi! Ya comin' or ya gonna stare at her all day?" He said, he was bright blue hair, a jaw bone was attached to his face, most of his midriff was exposed and showed a large hollow in the middle on his stomach.

"You're Grimmjow?" Starrk asked, cocking an eyebrow at the blue man.

"Yea and the pale fucker over there is Ulquiorra. "Grimmjow said, pointing to the deadly pale man. Starrk turned to Penelope and Lilynette, groaning.

"Have fun without me girls." The two girls watched as the three men disappeared their eyes. Lilynette turned to the former wolf, with a big, cocky grin on her small face.

"Ready to have_ fun_?"

* * *

Aweeh~ Kinda crap, next chapter will be Starrk's mission. Hehe~ Penelope and Lilynette got a secretttt!!!


	4. Deceive Me Out Of My Emptiness

**C**_H_**A**_P_**T**_E_**R** _F_**O**_U_**R**: DECEIVE ME OUT OF MY EMPTINESS

_A_**N**: Thank you so much for all your kind review!...so about chapter 403…what the fuck happened?

* * *

Sand crunched beneath their feet, the three Arrancars flashed across the plains of Las Noches. Starrk had Grimmjow and Ulquiorra follow close behind him. He could hear the two bickering behind him, Starrk just met the two and could tell they were young and had no experience. Starrk didn't bother talking to them; he's an introverted fellow and only likes to talk to Lilynette and Penelope. Being out in the sand with the two Arrancar was a huge stretch for him. The three stopped abruptly as they saw a group of Adjuchas, smelling the fresh scent of meat.

"Mhm…I'll let you two take care of it." Starrk said, lying back down on a rock and letting out a yawn. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra exchanged glances, the pale Arrancar began to walk toward the Adjuchas.

"Let's get this done quick." Ulquiorra said in a stern monotone voice, not even looking back at the other two. Starrk and Grimmjow groaned and followed behind Ulquiorra.

"Fuckin' pain in my ass…" The blue haired man said to himself. Grimmjow looked at the Arrancar next to him, noticing the lazy bland look in his grey eyes. He gave a small smack on the back to bring him back to reality.

"Wake up, dude." Grimmjow yelped at the older Arrancar. Starrk rubbed his grey eyes and let out another loud yawn.

"So, whats up with that cutie yer with?"

"I beg your pardon, Kitty?" Grimmjow growled at a bit at the wolfman and grinded his sharp teeth.

"That chick you were with!" Starrk stared at the blue haired man, realizing he was talking about Penelope.

"She's just-"

"Hurry up, trash. We have work to do." Ulquiorra's stone cold voice cut off Starrk's sentence. The pale Arrancar had his sword and had the look of unquenchable blood lust in his bright green eyes. The goatee man stared in horror as he watched Ulquiorra appoched the Adjuchas.  
"Shit…"

**( *_*)**

Lime green hair bounced around the bone of Lilynette's head. Penelope watch as the young Arrancar run around in the gray walls, smiling at Lilynette was she rambled on about the other hollows they shared Hueco Mundo with. Other Arrancar watch and stared Lilynette with confused and horrorifed looks on their faces. Penelope was too obsobed in the small hollows happiness to notice some male Arrancars giving her looks and female hollows staring her down. Lilynette quickly grab Penelope's bony hand and dragged her up the stairs to the roof.

"Come'on! Hurry your ass up, tiny!" Lilynette yelled at her. The two finally reached the roof, the black painted sky shined above them with small sparkly stars dancing around. The former wolf stared up at the sky, amazed by the color and texture of the sky.

"Let's sit!" Lilynette plopped down on the cold floor, lieing across the gray tiles. Penelope sat next to sprawled out girl, curling herself up to keep her warm. The two wolfs sat in silence, enjoying every mintue of, but they could feel a bit of emptiness with Starrk next to them.

"Hey…" Lilynette's voice broke the injoyable silence. Penelope's golden eyes met with Lilynette's big pink orbs, notcing the questionable worry in them.

"Do you think…Starrk is okay?" Penelope couldn't help but gape at her question. She never thought that Lilynette can show any care for anyone but herself. She beamed at the lime haired girl and reached down to lightly touch her face.

"Don't worry. Starrk is strong and he'll come back." Lilynette blushed and turned away, making Penelope giggle and poke her side.

"I didn't know you cared for so much for him-"

"Shut up! I don't!" Peneloped couldn't help but laugh at the small girl. She could hear a door open and the sound of feet appoaching. The two turned and saw a shanky dress female Arrancar with a butch tomboy girl.

"Look what we got here, Melony." The black haired girl said, with a toothy grin on her face. Penelope could feel Lilynette's anger rise as she saw the two. Lilynette jumped up and pounched at the two.

"Shit!" Penelope yelled as she ran after the tiny girl.

* * *

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was uberly busy and this is short and stupid. Next chapter will be more Starrk/Penelope!


	5. Our Secret Stays Untold

**C** _H_ **A** _P_ **T** _E_ **R **_F_ **I**_ V_ **E**: _O_ **U** _R_ **S** _E_ **C** _R_ **E** _T_ **S** _T_ **A** _Y_ **S **_U_ **N** **T** **O** **L** **D**.

**An**: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews!

* * *

Heavy breathing and slow dragging off feet filled the empty, cold, dark hallway. Starrk brushed some sweat from his handsome face away. Everyone else in Hueco Mundo was most likely asleep and him, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just arrived back. He could see flashes of the events that just unfolded in his pebble grey eyes. Starrk could still hear the blood curdling screams for the Adjuchas they found. Starrk doesn't like fighting or voilence, whatsoever, but he has to in this new world he lives in. As the hollow approched his room, he could smell Penelope's scent and the fresh smell of water.

Starrk's gloved fingers pushed the white door open, seeing Penelope sitting by Lilynette's sleeping form. He could see a smile on her pretty face as she lightly patted Lilynette softly on her back. Starrk took a couple quite steps towards the two. Penelope's head snapped up to meet Starrk, a surprised yet happy smile on her face. She put a finger to her pink lips, shushing him from any noise.

"She fell asleep as soon we got in the room." She said, patting the spot next to her, signaling Starrk to seat next to her. The Arrancar plopped a seat next to Penelope, noticing scartches and cuts on Penelope's smooth skin. White gloved fingers brushed against a dried up scartch on Penelope's face, pulling her in close to exam the scar.

"What happened to you?" Starrk asked, worry and angry filling his voice. Penelope finched a bit at his tone and became increasily nervous. She tucked dark strands of hair behind her ear and blushed a bright pink.

"We ran into these two girls and they tried to attack us."

"What do you mean by _try_?"

"L-l-Lilynette and I fought back, but out of nowhere, they left." Penelope mumbled, covered the scartches on her face. The small female Arrancar could sense Starrk's spirtual pressure increase and raged with anger.

"Who was it?" Penelope looked up and saw the angry and fury within Starrk's pebble grey eyes. She shook in fear and slowly answered him.

"L-l-loly and Menoly." She answered quietyl and calmly. Penelope could hear a voice in the back of her mind, yelling at her for confessing the two girls names. Penelope knew if she told him, Starrk might try to get revenge on the girls. She was prepared for him to storm out of their room any second, but she could see feel Starrk's spirtual pressure right next to her. A strong arm pulled her closer and Penelope could smell Starrk's woodsy scent.

"I only care that you two are okay." He mumbled into her dark colored hair. Penelope hide her smile and watched as Starrk picked up his other half and carried her into her room she claimed.

"How did your mission go?" Penelope asked in a hushed tone as Starrk returned. The goateed man fell onto his bed but not without gesturing the thin Arrancar to him. Penelope flashed over to the man, sitting next to his strong body. The former wolf could see a tinge of saddness in his grey eyes and tiny sweat drips that slid down onto his firm chest.

"I've never seen such cruelty before."

"What'cha mean?" Starrk turned his head to see Penelope's soft, innocent face pearing at him. He couldn't tell her about what happened during his mission. Looking back and seeing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow kill those Adjuchas gave him chills.

"If you ever go on a mission, I'm coming with you." He said before slipping into sleep. Penelope watched Starrk, confused by his statement but let it slid. She curled up next to him and felt her eyelids getting heavy. Starrk opened one eye and looked next to his sleeping partner.

"Hey-" He said, lightly poking her side "are you gonna tell me what you and Lilynette were talking about?" Starrk asked, hoping for an answer. Penelope turned a bit and golden orbs smiled at him and she went back to her sleeping form.

"Go back to sleep, Starrk."

* * *

More in the next chapter. School is almost over for me so hopefully updates will be faster! **REVIEW!**


	6. Thoughts & Actions above Reality

**C** _H_ **A** _P_ **T** _E _**R** _S_ **I** _X_**: T **_H _**O **_U_** G **_H_** T **_S_** & **_A_** C **_T_** I **_O_** N **_S_** A **_B_** O **_V _**E **_R_** E **_A _**L **_I_** T **_Y_**,**

**AN:**. If I misspelled some words, sorry! Microsoft wants to be a bit bitchy with me.

* * *

Chapter6: Thoughts & Actions Above Reality.

The sweet scent of tea filled Penelope's nose, warm pink lips opened and carefully placed the tea cup rim in her mouth. Starrk watched as the female sipped on her honey tea, not paying any attention to the Arrancar next to him, Grimmjow. The blue haired hollow stared at Starrk, waiting for a reply from him. Grimmjow traveled his eyes over to what Starrk was staring at, seeing Penelope sip tea. The blue haired man grinned wide and raised his hand…

**SMACK.**

"_Fuck! Owww_!"

Starrk grabbed the back of his head in shear pain as Grimmjow's smack stung his skull. The blue haired man grinned and let out a chuckle, seeing his friend in pain. Penelope jerked up as she heard Starrk winced in pain. She lightly smiled as she watched the two Arrancars fight and bicker.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You weren't paying attention, dick!"

"So you smack the back of my head, kitty?" Starrk yelled at the blue haired Arrancar. Grimmjow grunted his teeth and was ready to pounce, but he could see Penelope laughing quietly to herself.

"Something funny, 'hun?" He asked the smaller Arrancar. Penelope looked up to the two and just lightly smiled. She shook her head "no" and continued sipping her tea. Grimmjow grunted and reclined in his chair. A new, powerful reiatsu entered the room. The three Arrancar's turned to see Ulquiorra. Penelope felt a undeniable chill in the big room as the pale man stared her down.

"Grimmjow, Aizen-sama wants you." He said, removing his eyes from Penelope to the arrogant Arrancar. Grimmjow grunted through his teeth and removed himself from the room, but not without purpously bumping into Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mumbled something to him before following him down the hall.

"Is that the guy you were telling me about?" Penelop asked, moving to the sit next to Starrk.

"Yea, for a quite guy, his _extremely_ violent."

"What did he do?" She asked, noticing how quite Starrk got. His grey eyes had a sad, soft look in moved a hand over his gloved one, rubbing light circles. Starrk looked up to see Penelope's pleading golden eyes, begging him to talk to her.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow preyed upon the weak. I thought it was regular mission to finds others but we just did Aizen's damn dirty wor-" Starrk felt a warm hand cover his mouth and pulled him. Penelope kept her hold on Starrk's head and gestured to him to be quiet.

"Don't talk like that! Aizen-_sama_ got people watching everywhere!" Penelope whispered into his ear, trying to protect Starrk from any danger. Starrk glared up at the lovely Arrancar and removed himself from her grip. Penelope could tell he was still a bit affected from the mission he went on. She put away her teacup and pulled on Starrk hand, dragging him out of the eating room.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, watching dark brown locks boucning around.

"You'll see." She said, smiling back at him. Starrk followed along and intertwined his gloved fingers with her bare ones. He felt her fingers twitch abit and saw her face turn pink. Starrk smirked to himself, a little satsifated.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Starrk asked, grabbing the wooden sword Penelope threw at him.

"Of course, Lilynette taught me some things." She said to him, looking up at him with a break-taking smile. The two stood across from each other in the open, empty training room. Starrk was worried about hurting Penelope, he couldn't deal with himself if he hurt her and she's unexperienced in fighting unlike Starrk.

"Ready?" She asked, watching Starrk fiddle with the wooden sword in his hands. He mumbled something and quickly flashed before her eyes. Penelope became stiff with surprise and alittle bit of fear. She felt a strong reiatsu behind her and suddenly landed on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Penelope could see Starrk lean over her closily and smirk on his face. The former pout and quickly whacked him across the ribs with her pratice sword. Starrk groaned in pain and fell flat on his ass.

"Not fair." He mumbled as he tried to get up but stop as wooden pointed sword pushed against his firm chest. He looked up to Penelope to see a big grin on her freckled face.

"Again, not fair."

"Aw, come'on! You could wipe me across the floor, let me have one win!" She whined, pouting her pink lips, making Starrk cock his head in awe as he watched her. She helped him up and brushed him off. Her fingers stopped at the jaw bone, tracing the sharp teeth. Starrk let his fingers trail up Penelope's sleeves, feeling the bone around her wrists, similar to a wolf's paw. After a couple seconds, Starrk nuzzled his nose against Penelope's forehead. Penelope winched a bit and pulled away abit, rubbing her forehead.

"Your nose is to cold." She said, trying to scowld him but ended up being cute.

"Aweehhh! How cute!" A voice broke the two, they turned their heads to see the fox-faced silver haired man, Gin.

"What do you want?" Starrk asked, utterly annyoed. Gin smiled, although he never makes any other expression.

"Aizen-sama wants to talk to ya." Starrk groaned and followed after Gin, ruffling Penelope's dark locks and muttering a goodbye to her. Starrk and Gin walked side-by-side in awkward silence.

"She's a cutie,ain't-"

"Shut up."

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! I've had a shitty week and all your reviews make me happy.


	7. NoOne Is Safe

**C **_H_ **A** _P_ **T **_E_ **R** _S_ **E** _V_ **E** _N_: **N** _O_ **O** _N_ **E** _I_ **S** _S_ **A** _F _**E** _._

**An N**: Thank you all for your sweet reviews! I love you all! Also to my readers, please review! I love hearing what you have to say!

* * *

Starrk stared up at the grey ceiling, counting tiles instead of listening to Aizen. He felt his eye lids drop a bit, his wind roam to a different place. Rumors spread through Hueco Mundo of Aizen putting the Arrancars in different ranks, depending on their strength. Due to the rumors, the Arrancars were already breaking off into different groups. Starrk paid no attention to the gossip, but if it were true, he was worried about Lilynette and Penelope. The two were smaller than the others and both females. Although Lilynette could hold her on against some of the others, Penelope was still avoiding contact with other Arrancars and hiding behind Starrk.

"Starrk?" Aizen asked, stopping in front of the Arrancar and glaring down at him.

"Uh…sorry, what were you saying?" Starrk asked, sinking down in his seat abit. Aizen rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"I was saying that I've choose you to be the Primera Espada." Starrk didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just let the first word run out his mouth.

"_Why_?" Starrk let the word slip through his lips, mentally slapping himself for asking Aizen that. Aizen cocked a brown eyebrow, confused.

"Well you've proven your strength, and you're extremely stronger than the rest. Although there is one before you. I have faith in you, Starrk." Aizen said; his words were dipped in warmth but it only made Starrk gag a bit in his mouth.

"Now you have to pick a Fraccion."

"What's that?"

"A Fraccion is someone you can trust to protect you."

"I'm assuming Lilynette is out of the question." Starrk said to himself. Lilynette is _technically_ the Primera Espada. She was him. Starrk smiled to Aizen as an idea popped in his head.

"I have someone in mind."

Penelope wandered down an empty grey hallway, a little lonely without Starrk or Lilynette. She can still smell Starrk's scent on her. It smelled woodsy and a bit spicy; the scent lingered over her and covered hers. Starrk's face appeared in her mind, his smooth but yet husky voice ringed in her ears. You've would have to be Tousen Kaname to not see the attraction between Penelope and Starrk. The moment she saw him through the sands of Hueco Mundo, Penelope became enthralled with him. She knows his not the most perfect man out of all the other hollows. Starrk was lazy, laidback, and carefree. But he was so protective and caring, as much as he wouldn't admit it. Also, maybe it was her natural wolf instinct to follow a stronger being. He had warmth to him that pulled her in. It perplexed Penelope that a man like Starrk, strong and handsome, would want to spend his time with a weak, fragile her.

"Hey there…" A groggy, rough voice echoed behind her. Penelope turned to see a tall lanky man, with shoulder-length black hair and an eye patch. Penelope stiffed as she saw his eyes traveled down her thin frame. She didn't say anything back to him and watched as he came closer.

"You're that cute chick that Starrk hangs around, right?" He asked. _'Cute?'_ Penelope asked herself. He got close, bordering around her personal bubble.

"Ya know, everyone's kinda jealous of him. His strong…and got a the girl…but hey, if ya ever wanna get rid-"

"Um, no thanks. I'm perfectly fine." Penelope said, trying to be straightforward and sweet at the same time. She began to walk away but stopped as he gripped her arm, forcefully pulling her to face him.

"I don't take no an answer, lady." Penelope tried not to show any fear in her eyes but she grinded her teeth in pain as his nails dug in her skin, through her white uniform. He kept getting closer to her face, forcing Penelope to cringe.

"So Wha'cha-"

**SLAP!**

Penelope's hands smacked across the taller man's face, making him drop his grip on her. He looked up at her with a twisted, anger expression. His hands reached for his oddly shaped sword. A stronger presence behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"Nnoitra!" The two turned to see a tall, green haired female. The women's reiatsu radiated through the hallway, making Nnoitra quiver in fear.

"Is there a problem?" A soft voice came from her mouth. Nnoitra grunted and stomped away from the two, mumbling something about how awful women are. Penelope let out a sigh of relief as Nnoitra walked away from her, the green haired women walked up to Penelope in a quick flash. Penelope stared up at her. Mint-green hair flowed down her shoulders, a pink stripe across a pretty pale face, a skull mask was placed ontop of her head and big golden eyes looked back at Penelope's.

"You okay?" She asked. Penelope weakly nodded and felt her voice die in her thoart.

"I'm Neliel. You must be Penelope."

"Y-yea, t-thank you for that." Penelope strutted out of her pink lips. Neliel beamed at the weaker Arrancar.

"It takes a lot of guts to slap an Espada."

"…What! _His_ an E-e-espada!" Penelope yelped out. The green haired woman let out a laugh and patted Penelope's shoulder. Some people like Nnoitra don't deserve the right to call themselves an Arrancar. Penelope shook with fear, how could she slap an _Espada_?

"Don't worry about him. If he gives you any problems, let me know." The sense of more powerful reiatsu ran through the halls, calling out to Neliel and Penelope. The brown haired Arrancar felt her skin crawl as the spirtual pressure reached her. She could quickly tell that it was Aizen calling out to them.

"His calling for us." Penelope barely whispered. Neliel looked down at the smaller female, seeing the fear in her golden eyes. Neliel's heard of the Arrancar from others. Some said that she only hide behind Starrk (those people mostly being Loly and Menloly), and others said she might become like Neliel and be able hold her own with the boys.

"Are you good at Sonído?"

"N-no, I just started to learn how-_WOAH_!" Penelope yelled as the green haired Arrancar threw her over her shoulder and quickly flashed away to the Arrancar meeting room.

* * *

I'm such a crappy updater, ain't I? Well no Penelope/Starrk in this, I know, it's sad! :( When I writing, I like to listen to HIM and Late Night Alumni, so I suggest listening to them when you read, it's very calming! I found a great art piece from deviantart. that looks like I would imagine Penelope to be! So go to deviantart and look up : ANIMA RPG Entry: Golden Queen. REVIEW!


	8. Crushing My Heart

**C H A P T E R E I G H T**: C R U S H I N G M Y H E A R T.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach & not the one that makes his white's white…well maybe.

**AN:** I went to a website that analyzes your writing and tells you what author your like. For _Black Wolf_, I'm like James Joyce. For _the Demon and the Antelope Knight_, I'm like Stephen King and Anne Rice :) . I feel a lot more confident in my writing. :P

* * *

Penelope felt her stomach in the throat as Neliel used her Sonido skills to carry her to the Arrancar meeting room. She felt cold tiles under her hands and knees. Penelope slowly got onto her feet, feeling her wobbly knees shake under her weight. She felt a strong arm wrap around her elbow, helping her up. Penelope turned her head to see Neliel's sweet, helping smile.

"You're a clumsy one, aren't you?" Neliel said to her in her soft, playfully tone. Penelope weakly smiled and gained her balance. Penelope's ear's perked up when she heard Starrk calling her name; she turned to see the strong man waiting for her. Penelope and Neliel parted their way and stood in the numerical order from one to ten. She was an older looking man with six men standing behind him, Ulquiorra standing by himself, an orange afro-haired man, a thin pink male, and several others. Penelope quickly spotted Nnoitra standing with a shorter blonde haired man.

Starrk pulled Penelope in close by her arm, eyeing Nnoitra as he did so. When the lanky Espada entered the room, Starrk could smell Penelope's faint scent on him. He seemed to be pissed and had a bit of a red marking appearing on his face.

"Did something happen with Nnoitra?" He whispered lightly into her ear, causing Penelope to tense up under his hand. Before Penelope could speak, Neliel popped in between the two.

"Don't worry about Nnoitra. Penelope socked him in the mouth." Neliel said, beaming at the two then returning to her spot with her Fraccion. Starrk stared at his now Fraccion, his mouth parted a bit.

"You _hit _him?" Starrk didn't know wither to be proud or worried from his little wolf. Penelope blushed under his intense gaze and looked down at her feet.

"J-just a little slap…" She mumbled under her breath, looking up at her superior with under her long eyelashes. Starrk raised an eyebrow and smirked coyly; he ruffled Penelope's dark hair and whispered in her ear.  
"He deserved it." He said quickly, changing his attention from Penelope to Aizen who just entered the room. Aizen stood before all the Arrancars. His brown eyes scanned over the room, gazing of his pawns.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen." He said and smiling directly at Starrk, causing a slight shiver down his spine.

"You were all called here for an important reason, you're my Espada. The best of all the Arrancars in Hueco Mundo." All the chosen Espada stood in front of their Fraccion, Aizen's voice started to fade out in Starrk's ears. The Primera could feel everyone's eyes on him, heard the little whispers among them and noticed the male's dirty stares at Penelope.

He could hear the old man Barragan whine about having his spot as "King of Hueco Mundo" wrongly taken from him and how he though he should the Primera. His thoughts were interrupted when warm fingers tips lightly scratching his soft spot and felt warm breath brush off his ear.

"You okay?" Penelope's soft voice whispered in his ear. Without turning his head, he nodded lightly and leaned into her touch. Starrk let a big goofy smile grace his face and completely ignored Aizen.

"Thank you all, you may leave now." Aizen said, snapping Starrk's attention back to him. Everyone began to leave, Starrk spotted Nnoitra leaving very slowly and eyeing Penelope. His Fraccion tugged on his hand interrupting his anger thoughts.

"Aren't you coming?" Penelope said, concern and worry glazed over her face. Her pink lips out in a pout. Starrk squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

"Go ahead without me, I'll meet up with you later." He said. Penelope pouted abit and slowly released his hand, leaving the room. Starrk watched as she left, as he saw her thin frame disappear, he drew his attention to Nnoitra.

"Hey Nnoitra!" He said, pulling Nnoitra's attention way from yelling at his Fraccion, Tesla. Starrk could see the look of sheer panic spread through Nnoitra's pale, long face.

"Y-yes S-stark? I mean Starrk-sama!" Nnoitra knew exactly why Starrk wanted to talk to him, and all he knew was that he was completely screwed. Starrk's grabbed Nnoitra by his collar and dragged him away.

"Let's talk."

* * *

Starrk walked down the long empty hallway, wiping sweat off his forehead and trying to find his shared room. He got lost a couple times and walked into the wrong rooms, walking in on some Arrancars and awkwardly introducing himself to them. He found one door in a rather familiar area. Turning the knob and hoping to see a pile of pillows waiting for him, also hoping to find his Fraccion waiting for him too.

The Primera sigh in relief as he saw green pillows all in the stack he left them in. Starrk fell on top of the cushions and felt his eyelids become heavy. His mind wandered off into oblivion, his own little world with pillows, wolves and certain female Arrancar. His wonderful dream was interrupted by a loud slam of a door.

"Damn Lilynette! Can you be a-" Starrk said, expecting his other half to enter the room but instead saw his Fraccion glaring angrily at him.

"What the hell Starrk?" Penelope yelled at him. Starrk propped himself up, confused as hell why she was yelling at him. She appeared before him with a unusual cute scowl on her face.

"Did I do something?" He asked, looking up at her with his pebble-grey eyes, searching for an answer in her face.

"Why did you beat up Nnoitra?" She yelled again. Despite Penelope's thin stature, she could be terrifying when anger.

"Because he was trying to hit on you and-"

"I can defend myself! I don't want people to be scared of me because of you!" Penelope barked at him. It suddenly dawned on Starrk of why she was upset with him. _"Shit…"_ He thought to himself as he let Penelope yell at him.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't say it!" Penelope yelped. Not wanting an apology and stormed out the room, brushing past Lilynette. Lilynette watched as Penelope Sonidoed out of the hall. Starrk's other half looked back at him with a pissed off gaze.

"What did you do?"

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	9. Wine On Blood

**C H A P T E R N I N E**: W I N E O N B L O O D.

**D I S C L A I M E R**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**A N**: **PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!** I'm going on vacation on the 11th and not gonna bring my laptop. I'm gonna miss you, my little writers! And after I post this, I'm putting a poll up about the future chapters for Black Wolf, so please read! Thank you, read, review and vote please! I'm gonna miss you all!

* * *

The cold air brushed at Penelope's skin, the female Arrancar sat on the ledge of a random balcony she found when she was wandering through Hueco Mundo. Penelope watched from above as her fellow Arrancars walked around and listened in a bit into their conversations. Her thin legs swung back and forth, trying to keep herself awake. Penelope felt her eyelids grow heavy, she wanted to sleep but she couldn't return back to her shared room. Penelope couldn't return after what happened with Starrk. It was hard for her to stay mad at him, but he needed to know she can defend herself. Penelope didn't want to seem pathetic and crawl right back to him, asking for forgiveness. She curled her legs up to her chest and tucked her chin over them, trying to warm herself up.

Starrk watched Penelope quietly and held two tea cups, hiding himself and his strong reiatsu. After getting bitched at by Lilynette, he followed Penelope soft spiritual pressure and it led him to where he is now. He understood her anger towards him, but had no idea Penelope had a bit of a temper. Starrk never felt more disappointed in himself and he hated to admit it, he was scared shitless of messing everything up. He took a deep breath and stepped a bit closer to her.

"I know your there, Starrk." Penelope said, looking over her shoulder. Starrk sighed and weakly smiled. He approached sat himself on the ledge, a couple inches away from Penelope. He placed one of the tea cups next to his Fraccion, sipping on his own cup. The two sat in silence, the awkward tension was clear between them. Starrk screwed up and wanted his little wolf to be by his side again. He watched as Penelope picked up her tea and cringed a bit at the taste.  
"What did you put in this?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"There was a bottle that Gin was drinking…I assumed it was good because he almost killed me when I took it."

"It's sake, Starrk."

"…what's that?" Starrk asked, clueless. Penelope couldn't help but laugh at Starrk, he's a smart guy but he could be so clueless. Starrk scooted closer to her, causing Penelope to look up at her superior with a soft look in her eyes.

"You know I only did it for you." He said. Penelope bit her lip and flashed a small smile. She placed a warm hand over his gloved one.

"I know and thank you for that…but I _want_ to defend myself and fight. So let me" She said, squeezing his fingers. Starrk sighed and nodded. Maybe it was because he was an old-fashion guy or his naturally wolf instincts, but he liked protecting her and fighting for her.

"Penny, let me ask you something." Starrk said, making Penelope look up at him with big golden eyes. She nodded him to go on with his question.

"What are you and Lilynette hiding from me?" He asked with a smirk. Penelope smiled and gave a light laugh. She took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Before I found you and Lilynette, I had dreams…although they were more like flashbacks. There were of me and a man. I wander around Las Noches, trying to find him. Then I found you, and realized you were in those dreams…" She admitted, hiding behind her hair. Starrk took a couple moments to take everything in.

"We were human?" He asked, earning a nod from her. According to Penelope's dreams, they knew each other in their past life's.

"Lilynette would be in the dreams sometimes. And sometimes a man that looked like you abit," She said, smiling to herself and rubbing his goatee abit, "but not as handsome." Starrk smiled and leaned into her touch.

"Come' on. I wanna take a nap…you can tell me more about this dreams" He said, standing up and wobbling abit from the sake. Penelope tucked her arm around Starrk's, helping him walk. The two sipped on their sake tainted tea and strolled to their shared room.

From his lonely tower, Aizen watched his Primera Espada and his Fraccion. He didn't know what to think of the two. His notice the attraction of Penelope a while ago, but Aizen never paid that much attention to females before. Aizen had to admit, Penelope was one of the most striking women in Hueco Mundo.

"Starrk got lucky, didn't he?" Gin spoke up behind his superior. Aizen looked behind him to see Gin's never moving smile.

"Yes he did."

"Ya think it's s'kay for Espada and Fraccion to be like dat?"

"As long as she doesn't distract him, but I'll talk to them…separately." Gin laughed at Aizen's statement.

"Be careful, ya saw what Starrky did to our Octava." He said, walking away from his long time friend.

* * *

**Remember review and vote!**


	10. Love In Theory & Practice: Pt 1

**C H A P T E R T E N**: Love In Theory & Practice: Pt 1.

**D I S C L A I M E R**: I only own Penelope. _(Crap! She doesn't have a last name!)_

**AN**: Hello! So I've been thinking, after I'm done with _Black Wolf_ (-dies a bit-), I'll make a drabble collection about Starrk and Penelope, unlike my other ones and they be much longer. Wha'cha think? If you like that idea~ gives me suggests for one shots!**ALSO**! Read _"Seven Reasons We're Together"_ by Ulquiorra9000, **DO IT!****& FINALLY~ **about chapter 417 of Bleach…wow Ichigo got hotter…if that was possible. He was always hot but…damn.

* * *

Awkward silence filled the meeting room. Penelope, Lilynette and Starrk glanced at each other as they sat in the cold white seats. They looked around trying to find Aizen or Gin in the room. Starrk slumped in his chair, trying to sleep. Lilynette and Penelope glanced at Starrk and then each other, letting out a sigh. The three were utterly confused; they were abruptly called down to the room without any notice. Starrk and Lilynette were barking at each other, accusing each other of getting all three of them in trouble. Penelope walked behind them, watching hopelessly as the two yelled. She has gotten used to them bickering but she hated their fighting. Starrk was the least violent guy in Hueco Mundo but he could get anger when his other half would have random outbursts of fury towards him.

"Lilynette, ya sure you didn't do _anything_?" Starrk asked in a groggy, sleepy voice, opening one eye.

"For the last time, dumbass. I didn't do anything." Lilynette yelled at him. Starrk grunted and slumped back in his chair. Penelope frowned abit, she couldn't deal with fighting. Besides a love of cuddling, sleeping and reading, Starrk and Penelope didn't like fighting too much. The difference is Starrk is fantastic at fighting and Penelope has never been in a fight before, not including the incident with Nnoitra and the clash with Loly and Menloly. Penelope didn't really think she was cut out to be a Fraccion for any Espada, let alone the Primera.

The trio heard whispers and ruffling of clothing. They turned to the door directing where Aizen always appears from to see their superior and Gin with messy hair and little pink-turning-red marks on their necks. They reeked of sex and heat, Gin and Aizen tried to keep a straight face in front of the three. Penelope tried to keep her mouth shut and she could see Lilynette trying to do the same.

"Hello my Arrancars." Aizen said in his voice that was dipped in charm and fake kindness. Starrk hadn't that voice. He could see the way it made his two girls cringe. He was grateful towards Aizen for everything his given him but felt let himself and the rest of the Arrancars were just being used by the turncoat.

"I want you three to go on a mission for me. To Karakura Town, all I need you to do is to locate where Kisuke Urahara's whereabouts. Do not interact with humans and **don't** make any scenes. When you do find Urahara, don't attack him. Just find out what his doing. Will that be too much?"

"Of course not, Aizen-sama." Starrk said for the three of them. Penelope felt Starrk gaze on her from time to time. She shifted in her sit awkwardly. _'His the Primera, and I'm his Fraccion. I shouldn't feel that way.' _

"You'll all be dressed as humans and staying at a hotel. So that means be very quiet." Aizen said, directing his eyes to Lilynette. The little girl slumped a bit, grunting curses to herself. Penelope and Starrk tried to hold in their laughter.

"Is everything clear?" The Shinigami asked, the three nodded lazily. Aizen dismissed the golden trio, but Gin could detect the scent of his beloved sake on their breath. He pulled Starrk in close, earning a uncomfortable blush from the Primera as Gin started to sniff him.

"Un…G-gin-sama?"

"Did you take my sake?" Gin asked, actually opening his eyes. Penelope and Lilynette stood behind Starrk, giggling and covering their breath.

"I-I don't know what that is." Starrk said.

"Sorry, I just 'bit buzzed 'nd couldn't find it." Gin let go of him and apologized with a grin. Starrk dragged the two laughing girls out of the meeting room.

"Not funny."

* * *

"So you're sure there isn't _anything_ between you and Starrk?" Neliel asked. Penelope looked up at the Tres Espada with a bright pink blush on her cinnamon colored face. She met up with Neliel after her meeting for lunch. Penelope really liked the green haired lady. She was like the person Penelope wanted to be; strong, beautiful, charming and abit silly. The female Arrancars sat and ate lunch, while watching Dondochakka and Pesche bicker at each other.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You two are always together. I seen the way he looks at you, it's very loving. And you two might have known each other in the other life, that's saying something." Neliel said, placing a loving hand on Penelope's tan bony hands.

"His the Primera. There are loads of other women he could have."

"Yeah, there are women he _could _have, but he needs you." The Tres Espada said, pulling Penelope's face up by her chin. Dondochakka and Pesche sat down with the two, listening to their conversation.

"Penelope-Chan deserves a man, not a lazy bum." Pesche said, proudly. Neliel told Penelope that Pesche has a little crush on the female. Dondochakka and Neliel giggled, loving the awkward tension Pesche just created.

'A-aw, that's s-so sweet of you, Pesche." Penelope said nervously, smiling at Nel's "brother". Pesche blushed and sat with his elbow propping him up, admiring Penelope.

"Starrk-sama and Penelope-chan would be cute together! Don'tcha Know!" Dondochakka yelled. The three stopped what they were doing to stare at the oversized Arrancar. He blushed in embarrassment and tried to explain his reasoning.

"W-what I meant was that S-s-Starrk-sama and P-Penelope-chan seem happy together! Don'tcha Know!"

"Right…I have to go on my mission; I'll see you guys later!" Penelope said, excusing herself.

"Ya know, you can use this time to get closing, Penny-chan~" Neliel said with a wink and a wave. Penelope blushed and exited the room but not without noticing Pesche blowing kisses to her and Dondochakka waving carelessly like an idiot. As soon as they felt Penelope soft spiritual pressure fade away, the three turned to each other.

"Their love is only one in this place that's pure." Neliel said nonchalantly while sipping her tea.

"I think Starrk-sama gonna make the first move! Don'tcha Know!"

"Nah! Penny-chan might!" Pesche yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Dondochakka barked back. Neliel leaned back in her chair, praying Penelope's mission goes fast so she wouldn't have to hear this for a week.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUN! Hehe review please! Love you all!


	11. Love In Theory and Practice: Pt 2

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:** Love In Theory and Practice: Pt 2.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own Penelope.

**AN:** Dedicated to **Ulquiorra9000**. _Thank you for the help and the inspiration!_

Do you guys remember _Hamtaro_? I suddenly had the urge to watch the episodes and I remembered my favorite one was Penelope! Weird right? And I realized my Penelope and the _Hamtaro_ Penelope are really alike, and Starrk is like Snoozer! Fo_**r future reference**_, I started a reward system. So when we reach 60, 70, 80, (you get the picture) I'll give that reviewer a request! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

_Lonely nights but you still got me._

Starrk stared breathless at what was before him. He and the girls arrived in the human world a while ago. The three went to the home they were gonna stay at for the time being. It wasn't white or gray, it was warm and colorful. With items and things his never seen. He ignored Lilynette and Penelope and stepped outside on the patio. The Primera sat down on the outside porch swing, sitting in his more than comfortable human clothes.

His pebble grey eyes have only seen a dark starry sky but now he can blue skies with puffy, dreamy clouds swaying with the heavens. Dark colored leaves were by his feet, he could see bright colored trees fading into dark and dying foliage. These were things he could only dream of in his cold, dingy room in Hueco Mundo. Buildings towered over his hotel that went on and went on, he could see humans inside the building's room beyond the glass windows. He could feel cold, nippy air all around him but it was different then Hueco Mundo's atmosphere, it was soothing to his nonexistent soul.

Starrk looked down to see tanned feminine feet before him. His stormy eyes follow up thin, toned legs to a petite waist covered in a red dress up to Penelope's face. Her warm freckled face looked at him with a curious gaze. Golden eyes peaked out under her dark locks to pear at her Primera. Starrk let out a small smile and reached out his hand. Penelope took his hand and sat comfortable curled up to him. Starrk let his fingers dance freely on his Fraccion's bare legs.

"Are you okay? You've been silent since we arrived." Her soft voice tickled his ears.

"Yea. Just taking all of Karakura in. It's very different compared to what we're used to." He said, not without removing his eyes from the baby blue sky. Penelope snugly fit her arm around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. While dealing with her conflicting emotions about her relationship with Starrk, she still liked to curl up to him in the silence of the day and night.

"I wanna stay here forever." She whispered quietly enough for him to hear. Starrk tore his gaze from the sky to the little lady next to him. Deep, dark brown locks curled around his arm as Penelope looked up at him. Starrk looked down at his Fraccion, raising a hand to lightly stroke her chin. Penelope smiled and leaned a little into his warm touch. Even with battle-torn hands with scars, Starrk had the softest hands. The Primera noticed an innocent appetite in Penelope's big golden eyes. He knew he couldn't dig into his desires for his Fraccion, but he _really_ wanted to.

"I don't think we're supposed to be this close, _Fraccion_."

"It hasn't stopped you before." Penelope said with a wolfish grin, making Starrk's blood rush. The two inched towards each other, their warm breath washing over their lips.

"HEY! LOVEBIRDS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Lilynette screeched on top of her lungs. Penelope and Starrk turned to see the small girls head poking out of the doorframe. Starrk grinded his teeth and made a face of rage towards Lilynette. The Primera's other half smirked and stuck of her tongue. Penelope removed herself from Starrk's warm grip.

"Come'on, we have a mission to do." She said, tugging on his strong hand.

* * *

The night sky danced over them, the three walked past the Humans as they strolled through Karakura town. Starrk could feel eyes all over them. He could see men's dirty gaze roaming over Penelope and teenager boys gazing at a skipping Lilynette. Starrk had to keep himself calm and collect around humans. He felt a light squeeze from a tiny hand; Penelope smiled and leaned into Starrk.

"Relax, _Grouch_. When we get back to the house, you can sleep all you want." She whispered in his ear. His eyes flickered over her golden eyes, seeing himself finely detailed in big black drops.

"Fine. Now what are we doing tonight?"

"Trying to see if we can find Urahara and his shop. Gin-sama said Urahara wear's clogs, dresses odd and quite easy to find. And makes a scene anywhere he goes, so hopefully we'll be able to find him." Penelope said sweetly. Lilynette would wander back and forth to see all the different stands or food, toys, magazines and other human items. The trio couldn't help but stop and gaze at the world around them. People were in the streets, walking, talking, and even performing in front of small crowds.

Penelope and Starrk sat down of the nearest bench, watching Lilynette bounce around Karakura. The wolf pair loved to see the little girl act like an actual child, not the hyper-active tom-boyish Arrancar. As much as Starrk wanted to hate her at times, she was like his daughter, or his little puppy. And Penelope was her mama wolf.

"Oh! Look at this puppy!" Lilynette said, holding up a small black dog to Starrk's face. The Husky puppy licked Starrk's face and jumped up on the Primera. Penelope giggled and watched Starrk awkwardly handle the dog. The dog's big brown eyes spotted Penelope and leaped over Starrk's lap into hers. The Husky panted happily and snuggled into Penelope.

"How cute is this little one?" She cooed, Starrk couldn't help but get jealous of how close and snug the dog was getting. He watched as Penelope tickled and curled against the small warm body. _Damn fucking dog…_

"Can he stay with us for a while, please?" The Fraccion asked with pleading golden drops. Starrk could just stare at them for countless hours. Penelope placed the dog's face right next to hers. Big puppy eyes staring at him with a stare that clenched his absent heart.

"…Maybe." He muttered under his breath, smiling a little as he heard Penelope and Lilynette squeak with joy. The little Husky dog must have sense something, plopped onto the Primera and continued licking his face.

"I think he likes you…surprise." Lilynette said surprise that anything can like Starrk. Her other half glared at her with a dirty glare.

"Ya know, your lucky that-"

"Aw! What an adorable dog!" A peppy voice jarred the three Arrancars. They looked up to see a Auburn haired women smiling at them. An orange haired man stood next to her. Penelope nervously smiled and awkwardly waved.

"T-thanks, he is a cutie."

"What's his name?"

"U-uh…his Coyote Jr." Penelope said on the spot. The young woman smiled at the name and Starrk groaned.

"I love that name! Isn't he cute, Kurosaki-kun?" She exclaimed to the orange haired man next to her. He nodded along, smiling to the pretty lady. He bent down to scratch the small Husky, grinning at the reaction of the dog.

"Coyote Jr.? Then who's the first Coyote." He asked.

"The first one is someone very important to me, of course." Penelope smiled, peaking out of the corner of her eye to see a smirking Primera.

"Aweh! How romantic!" The girl yelped with joy and romantic look was in her big eyes that seem directed to the orange man.

"I hate to bother you two, but do you know where the Urahara shop is?" Penelope asked, planning to use the two teens to hopefully find Urahara without the hassle.

"Ah, we were gonna head over there! You guys can come." The young men said, standing up and began to walk into the other direction. Penelope and Lilynette began to follow the two till Starrk stop them.

"What are you doing? We're not supposed to talk to humans." He asked. Starrk didn't want Penelope to get in trouble for interacting with any humans.

"Don't worry, they know where Urahara is. It will be easier then searching through all of Karakura for this guy." Penelope whispered to him. It took a bit for Starrk to understand what she meant. This could work, but the smallest thing could blow it all up.

"Oh, fine. But be careful with these two. And Coyote jr.? Couldn't pick Spike, or something better?"

"No! I like Coyote Jr., besides his named after a cute guy." She said, following after Lilynette and the strangers.

"Cant argue with that." Starrk said to himself.

* * *

"Hello Ichigo, Orihime-chan! Oh, you bought new costumers!" A hat wearing man yelled as the five enter the small store. The digested Arrancars stared at the blonde haired man in green robes and brown clogs. It was kinda hard to believe that this man was a threat to Aizen.

"H-hello, Mr. Kisuke." Penelope waved with the other hand that wasn't holding Coyote Jr. Urahara popped up in front of the small women, awing at the small dog.

"Hope you don't mind Coyote Jr." Penelope said, realizing the doggy probably wasn't allowed in.

"Don't worry, Darling! I welcome all pets." He said as a black cat with big yellow cat eyes. Urahara picked up the cat to cuddle up with the furry creature. The cat curled against his neck and meowed lightly into his ear.

"Oh~ Little Byakuya! Please take Yoruichi to the back!" The shopkeeper called out. A black haired man appeared, seemly out of nowhere, in a formal clothes compared to Urahara.

"That's Kuchiki to you, Urahara." He said with a noble tone, glaring at the hat man. Starrk watched the man carefully. Byakuya Kuchiki. The Primera knew that name. He was one of the captains in the Shinigami world. Starrk knew to be careful with him and not to blown their cover.

Byakuya stared at the three strangers. The small blonde haired girl seemed harmless. The tall, thin looked kind of suspicious but too tiny to hurt a fly. But the man, seemed to lazy to do anything bad but _something _about him turned Byakuya off. He could tell if he was Hollow or not. He was too human looking to be a Hollow. But the very tiny sense of slight evil hovered around them.

"Feel free to look around and let your dog run around! We don't find!" Coyote Jr. jumped out of Penelope's arms to run, and started to jump up at the large man in the store.

"…His not gonna hurt him, is he?" Penelope asked, frighten the large man might harm Coyote Jr.

"Tessai couldn't hurt a fly!" Urahara said, skipping around the store. Penelope and Starrk saw a red haired man with a short tiny black haired woman. Grey eyes wandered to golden orbs, talking to each other without words. _Shinigami's_. Penelope strolled off with Lilynette around the store. Byakuya stood next to Starrk, quietly judging him.

"_His lazy, bored and very laidback. Sounds like Shunsui. Hopefully don't a drunk like him_" The sixth division caption talked to himself mentally.

"What cute girls ya got there, sir! Especially the dark haired one!" Urahara said, smiling at Starrk. The Primera Espada stared at the shopkeeper, not amused. Kisuke realized he shouldn't have said that and tried to explain himself.

"W-what I meant was, t-that she seems l-like your-"

"You should stop talking now, Urahara." Byakuya said, cutting off the former captains rambling. He nodded and walked away from the two intimidating men.

"Is he insane?" Starrk asked Byakuya, watching the creepy shopkeeper.

"He says he isn't but I know better than that." Byakuya answered him. Starrk smiled and laughed abit. Shinigami's weren't that bad as he thought.

"**COYOTE JR.!** Stop doing what you're doing to Tessai-kun!" Lilynette yelled, bring everyone's attention to the Husky dog's inappropriate position on the huge man.

_"Oh holy Aizen…"_ Starrk muttered to himself. Byakuya couldn't help but smile when he heard that. _Knew it._

* * *

WOO! Long one~ Hope you like it, More Byakuya, Ichigo, Orihime, and Coyote Jr. in it soon. Please review it! And hope you like this chapter Ulquiorra9000! Thanks for the help and motivation!


	12. Love In Theory and Practice Pt3

**C H A P T E R T W E L V E:**

**D I S C L A I M E R:** I only own Penelope and Coyote Jr.!

**AN:** Thank you all for the reviews. I have to say I'm abit proud of myself that I've gotten so many nice reviews and messages about _Black Wolf_ and it's my first story! Thanks again. Dude! I took one of those quizzes that finds your animal sprit and I'm a wolf! Review and it will make Starrk happy!

* * *

_You keep on tempting me  
to go on whatever the cost_

After spying around Urahara's shop, Starrk couldn't believe he was sent here to stake out this guy. Kisuke didn't seem like he could hurt anyone, although Starrk was convinced he was bat-shit crazy. The Primera Espada thought he should have been spying on Byakuya Kuchiki. He had an aura around him that shouted a wealthy noble and captain. The other Shinigami's, learned that they names were Renji and Rukia, talked to Ichigo and Orihime. Starrk was told about Ichigo Kurosaki, the human and Shinigami boy. Defiantly another person to watch when he was in the Human world. The Orihime girl was fully human but she had power to her but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"…Starrk?" Penelope whispering voice broke his trace. Starrk looked down at Penelope, smiling lightly at her. He pulled her into his arm, keeping her tucked at his side. Starrk's Fraccion wrapped an arm around his waist and placed a delicate hand on his strong chest. Starrk moved his neck down to whisper in Penelope's ear.

"Their all Shinigami's, expect for the girl." His deep husky tickled over her ear, Penelope bit her lip from groaning abit.  
"The cat too, she can morph back and forth to a cat. I saw her go to her Shinigami form." Penelope whispered back to him. The two knew how to convince people that they weren't up to anything bad. Starrk and Penelope could seek into some of the times where Grimmjow got called down to see Aizen in the meeting room and got yelled at and see the lower ranked Arrancars and some of the Espada's Fraccion all together, frighten of the Arrancar leader.

"Do you think they know we're spying on them?" Starrk asked, feeling Byakuya's cold noble eyes burning in his back.

"Byakuya might. His smarter than he looks. We can only pray that Lilynette doesn't blow it up." Penelope whispered as the two watched Lilynette talk with Jinta and Ururu with a mouthful of candy.

"She looks so happy." Starrk said, loving the look of pure joy on her pale face. Her big pink eyes had a tint of happiness and wonderment that he hasn't seen before. Lilynette was like a newborn puppy exploring a new world and finding her surrounds. Penelope saw how happy Starrk was as he watched the little girl.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Penelope whispered, lightly tickling his eardrums. He nodded lightly and made signal to Penelope and Lilynette to get out of the small shop. The Primera's Fraccion picked up the small dog and cuddled Coyote Jr. in her arms.

"Thank Mr. Kisuke for late come in so later! We'll come back soon." Penelope said to the former Shinigami captain in her usually polite manner. Urahara tipped his hat to her and Starrk could see a playful, glint in his eyes.

"No problem, darling. Anytime." Urahara pointed his fan to Penelope's button nose. Starrk grunted and stared daggers at the shopkeeper. Lilynette and Byakuya couldn't help but let out a laugh. The trio left the small shop with the small barking dog into the mysterious Karakura night. The two Shinigami turned to each other in the small shop, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Ya think their hollows too?" Kisuke asked, fanning himself.

"Possibly. But I've never seen a Hollow in human form. But anything's possible. Those girls seem completely harmless but the man has a certain aura to him that we might need to watch out for. I swear I thought I heard him say Aizen's name." Byakuya said, calmly responding to the kooky man. Yoruichi appeared, in one of Kisuke's robes, next to her best friend with a devilish grin that made both of the men frightened.

"H-h-hello Yoruichi! W-what's with the smile?" Kisuke nervously asked his good friend with pleasant benefits.

"Were you flirting with that young lady?" Yoruichi asked with a Cheshire cat grin. The shopkeeper stiffened in panic and the sixth division captain felt the urge to run away.

"Uh…Byakuya, I think this is a good time to run." Kisuke whispered to the black haired man. Byakuya nodded and walked away from the scene that was about to unfold.

"Fantastic idea."

* * *

Starrk returned to his comfortable spot on their hotel patio. Penelope and Lilynette were both tired and went off to bed. Lilynette took the smaller room intended for one person. Their was one room meant a couple, a large king sized bed with a his-and-her bathroom. Penelope insisted that Starrk take the room and she'll sleep on the couch. Starrk, deciding for the first time to use his authority over her, told her to take the large bedroom and ordered her to do so. Penelope followed his orders and settled into the room but not without a smile, she could get used to Starrk being a little bossy.

The Primera sat quietly in his sit, a glass cup on wine rested in his hand and Coyote Jr. curled next to him. While snooping around their oversized suite, he found a cabinet filled with long bottles that had stickers on them that had the word "wine" written on them. He took a sniff of it and light sips on the red colored liquid. It was _much_ better than sake.

It was a full moon out and he could spot stars in the dark blue sky. It was almost a familiar sight but he hasn't seen a full moon before, only just a crescent of white in the Hueco Mundo sky. Starrk could hear cars honking, crowds of people walking by, other dogs barking, and the faint scent of Penelope and Lilynette in their rooms. Coyote Jr. made whimpering noises and pawed Starrk to get attention.

"What do you want?" Starrk asked, bored and starting to get sleepy. The small husky dog looked up at the Primera with big, pleading brown eyes that begged to be held. Starrk placed his wine on the paved ground and picked up Coyote Jr. in his arms, cuddling him in his muscular arms.

"You're a little lonely too?" He asked the dog. Coyote Jr. seemed to melt in his arms, the dogs eyes began to get heavy and curled its paws up to his small chest.

"You're actually kind of cute…" Starrk stopped himself when he heard light foot steps drumming against the floor boards. Penelope's head peaked out of the door frame, golden eyes were weighty and her pouty mouth was in a yawn.

"Coyote Starrk, the Primera Espada…is _still_ awake?" Penelope asked, dumbfounded to see Starrk actually up this late. The Fraccion walked up to the Primera in her nightgown and silk robe, to sleepy to feel embarrassed that she was in her pajamas. Starrk lightly smiled and used his dog free hand to gesture her to come closer.

"The first time you really should be in bed, you're not." Penelope said, taking sleeping Coyote Jr. in her comfy arms.

"Sorry, just wanted some thinking time."

"What's so important to think about to miss your sleeping time?" Penelope asked, being playful but knowing how important Starrk's resting is. Stone river eyes with a serious glint looked up at pretty sleepy golden orbs. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles through his human clothes. Something was wrong with him since the three of him arrived in the human world. Penelope watched Starrk sip on burgundy colored liquid and stare out at the sky with a blank gaze.

"I'm staring to think I made a mistake." He said simply. Starrk couldn't help but feel like he choose the wrong path. Seeing how the human life is, and how happy Lilynette was today made him think following Aizen on that fateful day was a bad choice. Penelope panicked abit, confused at what he meant. Did he mean picking her as his Fraccion? Taking her in on that night they met?

"What do you mean?" Penelope asked while grabbing his wine filled cup and taking a sip for herself. Starrk watched her warm lips intake the tasty drink and her smile of small satisfaction.

"Seeing how Lilynette and you today…made me think going with Aizen was a mistake." He said, slowly petting Coyote Jr. in Penelope's lap. His Fraccion was quiet and didn't say anything for awhile. Starrk looked up at her, looking for some emotion in her face. Her eyebrows were knitted in a tight V and she seemed even more confused.

"Why would you think that? I mean…maybe it would be abit simpler without Hueco Mundo but would you want do be stuck in the desserts forever, alone?" Penelope questioned. She wasn't fond of Hueco Mundo either but it was her home, with Starrk.

"No I wouldn't want to but wouldn't be easier?"

"It could have been but I probably would have spent an eternity trying to find you. Choosing to be with Aizen will hopefully turn out for the best for the three of us…" Penelope said, trying to find the best out of their situation. She sunk her bony fingers in his chestnut locks, massaging his scalp to make him happy.

Time seized to exist at that point; Starrk and Penelope were only left in the world. In their minds, Lilynette and Coyote Jr. were no longer with them. The Primera could only feel Penelope's warm fingers rubbing against his head. The small Fraccion nudged herself closer to the strong wolf man, feeling so tempted to push their boundaries.

"When you become wiser than me, Penny?" He asked, wrapping a burly arm around her thin shoulders.

"I've always been wiser than you. In this life time and the last one." She said with a warm, playful smile.

Starrk couldn't believe the things he wanted to do at this moment, he had the highest respect for Penelope but he could just imagine the things he could do with her. Penelope knew better than to be closer and comfortable around the Primera Espada but he attracted her in ways she could only recall from her dreams. Her rushing thoughts came to a halt as Starrk took a handful of her hair and lightly pushed her into his face.

Penelope and Starrk's mouths met in a fury of emotions. The two could feel that the other wanted this badly. Penelope squeaked in the kiss as the Primera grasped the back of her neck. She gripped his strong arms and_ tried_ to handle herself. Starrk's warm mouth played with the seams of her lips and smirked easily against her mouth as he felt her tremble. It was better than she ever could remember or hope for.

"No more wine for you-"Penelope managed to say as she pulled away for a quick second. Starrk growled and pulled her back into their heated kiss. It was too good to be true. This moment seemed almost dream like. The two of them sitting in the moonlight, a glass of wine, only a nightgown away from the perfect night and sleepy dog-

"Ow! Shit!" Starrk accidentally bit Penelope's lip and let out a yell as Coyote Jr. sunk his teeth into Starrk's thigh. Penelope held onto her lip and watched as the Espada before her cursed at a small dog. She couldn't but laugh as Starrk held onto his ripped thigh. Starrk noticed the tiniest bit of blood on his Fraccion's lip. He lightly touched her broken lip and wiped off the blood.

"I'm sorry about that and…ya know." He said, actually blushing in embarrassment. Now he was terrified he scared her off and thought he mess up big time. Penelope took his hand and pulled him back into their suite.

"Don't be, let me bandaged you up." She said to him with a heartfelt smile that made him think his actions he took was the best thing for them.

* * *

_Well, well, well…they finally kissed. What'cha think gonna happen next? Review please, my lovelies._


	13. Love In Theory & Practice: Pt 4

**C H A P T E R T H I R T E E N:** Love In Theory & Practice Pt 4.

**DISCLAIMER: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach; I own Penelope and Coyote Jr.

**AN:** thank you all for your reviews. School has been rough lately so I'm trying to find time for all my stories and writing time. Hopefully Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks come fast! Also, thanks you x10 to Ulquiorra9000 for becoming my own little editor!

* * *

"_Love is a flame that can be tamed  
and though we are its willing prey, my darling  
we are not the ones to blame"_

The silence in the open kitchen wasn't awkward, but comforting. Penelope peeled off the bandage wrapping and tried to find the right spot of Starrk's thigh. The Primera removed his trousers, smirking as he watched his Fraccion blush and whimper, and sat of the counter of the kitchen. Penelope placed the colored band aid on the bite mark and rubbed it on his tanned skin. The thin Fraccion looked up at the Espada with an affectionate smile, still shaky and lightheaded for that kiss. Starrk didn't know if he should say something to her or just continue making love to her pink mouth.  
"It's all better now. Coyote Jr. must have been freaked out…" Penelope whimpered, trying not to stare at Starrk's muscular legs before her. Starrk hopped off the counter top and wandered back outside to the patio. The Fraccion waited in the lonely kitchen in her robe, still taken aback. The Primera returned with the bottle of wine and his half full glass.  
"Do you mind continuing our little date, Penny?" Starrk asked her, offering a chair to Penelope. She smiled and slowly slid into the chair, taking a long sip of the burgundy-colored wine. The Primera moved in closer to her, wanting to return to their make-out session. More wine was poured and light kisses were tasted throughout the night, till a point of intoxication hit the two Arrancars.  
Drunken giggles were exchanged between the two and Penelope was at the end of telling a story of when she, Nel, and Grimmjow were spying on Nnoitra. Starrk watched Penelope slur her words and break out in a fit of laughter in breaks of her story.  
"So Grimmy was chickening out –hiccup- …so Neliel and I pushed him into Nnoitra's room and Nnoitra was completely naked!" Penelope held her small belly in delighted mirth, tears lightly brimming her golden eyes. Starrk let out a big laugh, which stopped Penelope in her tracks. She's only heard the Primera lightly chuckle, never a full fit of laughter.  
"So Grimm saw Nnoitra…?" Starrk asked, losing his words with amusement. Penelope happily nodded. Their laughter began to wane and silence filled the hotel suite once again. The Arrancars' hands met quietly and intertwined with each other. Wine usually turns people very affectionate when intoxication takes on a toll in the drinker, but Penelope and Starrk were already loving towards each other, so the alcohol was the only thing breaking the boundaries between them.  
Starrk wasn't as drunk as his Fraccion, but his sight still began to blur. He felt his body begin to tingle as Penelope's warm fingers touch his bared legs. Penelope was invading in Starrk's personal space and practically crawled on top of him. One slender hand caressed his thigh and the other cupped his ear. Her soft, slurring voice tickled against his ear.  
"Ya'know, those dreams I've had…'bout you, one was me…-hiccup- and you in bed…" Penelope burped. Starrk could see where this was going. As much he would love to take her and commit sins with her in the night, his conscience was telling him to fight back his strong feelings.  
"And we were 'doing stuff together… 'nd it seemed very fun!" The Fraccion whispered, hovering her lips over Starrk's.  
The Primera Espada sighed and gathered Penelope in his arms, throwing her over his broad shoulders. Penelope giggled and began to tug on Starrk's shirt. The wolf man kicked open her bedroom door and lightly tossed her on the oversized bed. Her lean fingers seemed to be attached to his shirt as Starrk tried to pry them off him. He pulled the covers and tucked her into them. Starrk made sure she was comfortable and turned off all the lights. He started to slip away from her bedroom till she tugged on his sleeve, with a drunken grin.  
"No kiss goodnight?" Penelope whispered, Starrk could tell the wine's effect was wearing off. The Primera leaned over and kissed her lightly. His hands slid under her head and added gentle pressure to the goodnight kiss. Penelope lightly nibbled on his lips, begging and whimpering for more. Against his own needs, Starrk pulled away and began to leave.  
"Can we stay here forever? It's so much more fun…" she mumbled in a half sleepy trace. He smiled. It broke his nonexistent heart that their time in the human world was coming to a close, and Penelope and Lilynette's happiness would end soon.

"Good night, my love."

* * *

Penelope woke up to the smell of eggs and coffee prickling her nostrils. She started to push the covers over and go to the door but the aching pain pounding against her head made her halt. The Fraccion held her head in throbbing pain and fell against the white pillows. While trying to fight back the sensation, Penelope struggled to recall last night. It was all a mental blur to her, and the only thing she could remember was the kiss with Starrk. Oh God, Starrk!  
The moment Penelope remembered Starrk's kiss, the Primera pushed through her bedroom door with a tray of food in his hands. He placed the tray carefully over Penelope's lap and sat down next her, planting a morning kiss on her cheek. On the tray was a plate of eggs, hot coffee cup, bacon, toast and a pill capsule.  
"You made this all…for me?" Penelope asked, picking up a fork and knife.  
"Of course, anything for you," Starrk said, leaning in for a kiss. Penelope grinned wolfishly and leaned it a bit, but stopped abruptly.  
"Stop lying, Starrk. You're awful at it, dear." Starrk frowned and took a bite of the toast.  
"Fine. It was the room service. But it's the thought that counts." Penelope giggled and leaned into Starrk, sipping on warm coffee. She picked up a white pill, being cautious with it as if the pill were poison.  
"What is this thing?" she asked.  
"It's a pill for your...hangover I believe it's called," Starrk said, watching his Fraccion pop the pill in her mouth. He smiled lightly as she cringed at the gross, tangy taste of the pill. The two Arrancars began sharing the hotel made breakfast, reminiscing about last night. Coyote Jr. even ran into Penelope's bedroom and jumped on the bed. The husky dog curled up between Starrk and Penelope, nibbling on the eggs.  
Lilynette walked in the bedroom a minute later, clad in her polka-dotted pajamas. She mumbled something that sounded like a "good morning" and climbed into bed with the three. The blonde-haired girl snuggled next to Penelope, still sleepy from last night's much-needed slumber.  
"Morning, honey," Penelope mumbled, ruffling the blonde hair on top of Lilynette's head. The Fraccion received a sleepy smile from Starrk's other half.  
"Morning' Lily," Starrk said, not looking at her because he was more concerned if Coyote Jr. would bite him again.  
"Shut up, moron!" Lilynette yelled at Starrk, despite her drowsy state. The Espada groaned at the little girl.  
"I'm going over to pay Urahara Kisuke a visit. I'll be back later," Starrk said, standing up and planting a small kiss on Penelope's cheek before leaving. He traveled down the elevator and walked through the lobby of their hotel. He preferred going alone today and letting the girls have some time for themselves. Starrk turned the corner and saw Byakuya Kuchiki sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper. It was if the Shinigami captain was waiting for him. Byakuya's cold eyes looked up at Starrk, making the Espada stop dead in his tracks.  
"Good morning, _strange_r."

* * *

Review please~ thanks you to my reviewers!


	14. Love in Theory and Practice: Pt 5

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:** Love in Theory and Practice: Pt 5.

**DISCLAIMER:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I own Penelope and Coyote Jr.

**AN:** Thanks for all the sweet reviews! November 5th was my one year anniversary of joining FF!

* * *

"_**She saw my silver spurs and said lets pass some time  
and I will give to you summer wine"**_

_**Summer Wine – Ville Valo & Natalie Avaelon.**_

Starrk stared at Byakuya, frozen in fear. The Shinigami captain folded his newspaper and stood up, intimidating Starrk a bit. Despite his rank in Hueco Mundo and the fear of the Arrancars have towards him, Starrk was petrified of the stone-cold captain. Starrk feared that his worries were coming true; he thought Byakuya discovered that he was a Hollow and worked for Aizen. The faint scent of cherry blossoms and morning coffee brushed under Starrk's nose as the captain approached the Espada. Byakuya smiled a cold, bloodcurdling grin that almost made Starrk flinched.

"On your way to Kisuke's shop?" the Shinigami captain asked with a cheeriness that seemed fake to the wolf man. Starrk nodded his head and tried to find the words that were currently dying in his throat.

"Y-yes," Starrk groaned at his tone and gave a fake smile towards Byakuya. The Shinigami gestured for the Espada to follow after him. Starrk walked along with Byakuya, heading down town to find Kisuke's shop.

The cool late autumn breeze dance swiftly through Starrk and Byakuya's dark hair. The Primera Espada never experienced any weather or seasons in his time in the Hollow world. Starrk is used to the sand beneath his feet, not orange-colored leaves crunching under his steps. The climate of Hueco Mundo was always bland and predictable, but in the Human world had slight warmth that made Starrk smile.  
"What brings you to Karakura?" Byakuya asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two. Starrk tried to find the right answer to make himself sound human to the Shinigami.

"Heard about how beautiful Karakura is at this time of year? Well, I decided to come and see it for myself," Starrk said with uneasy hesitation in his morning, groggy voice. Byakuya could see the man's tan fingers twitch and shake with panic. The Captain smiled wickedly and began to question Starrk more.

"Where are you from, then? Hopefully, not too far away." As Byakuya asked Starrk of where he came from, the Primera felt the words 'Hueco Mundo' almost escape his lips. The Espada tried to think of the different locations in Japan that he knew of.

"Uh, well... we came from Tokyo. We've lived there for a while and decided to come here for a little vacation."  
"We?"

"Oh! My little sister, Lilynette, and uh…my wife, Penelope." Starrk said, not really sure what 'wife' meant. Byakuya took all what Starrk was saying in account and could see past Starrk's lies. But the Shinigami could tell the small connection between Starrk and the woman that was with him at Kisuke's shop last night. The two men could see the sign for Urahara's shop and could see the blonde-haired man brushing the streets with a broom. Urahara saw the men walking towards his store and started waving like the mad man he was.

"Oi! Hello, boys!" Urahara shouted from his position. Byakuya groaned and tried to ignore the former captain's annoying shouts. Starrk watched Urahara in fear and came to his own realization.  
"Are all Shinigami insane? That must explain Gin…" Starrk whispered to himself.

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked, swearing he could hear Starrk muttering the word 'Shinigami." The Espada panicked, realizing Byakuya heard him.

"Oh, nothing, just talking to myself," Starrk said, trying hard not to fidget under Byakuya's strong gaze. The three men entered the small shop, hearing the chatter from Ururu and Jinta near the candy section with Tessai.

"What brings you here again, sir?" Urahara asked Starrk, peeking at him from under his striped hat.

"Oh! Well, uh…I was hoping you carried some wine. We ran out last night," Starrk said, hoping it was convincing enough to get rid of Urahara for a little amount of time.

"Of course we do! I'll get some for you, hold on!" The blonde Shinigami said, skipping off to another section of the store. Starrk began to scope around the store, avoiding contact from the other people in the shop. He could feel Byakuya's eyes burn in his back as Starrk pretending to go through products in the store.

"This is our best wine, enjoy!" Urahara broke Starrk's train of thought by presenting a long bottle of red wine in Starrk's face.

"Oh thank you, we ran out last night," Starrk said in a rush, starting to hand over the shopkeeper some money. He stopped when he saw the boy that worked in the shop, Jinta, being pushed around a bit by some older boys. He could see Kisuke's fists clenched and resistance in his eyes. Starrk knew Kisuke would probably get in trouble with the other Shinigami if he potentially harmed any humans. Jinta brushed off the local boys taunting and continued to work with Ururu.

Starrk walked out of Urahara's shop and saw the men walk in his direction. He felt his almost nonexistent heart tighten in pity for Jinta and decided to have a word with the young men. Starrk stepped out in front of lads while setting his bottle of wine down, making sure they were in a private spot.

"What do you want, old man-" The supposed leader of the small group intended to belittle Starrk in front of his companions but the Espada cut him off dead in his tracks.

"May I have a word with you men?" Starrk asked, his words dripping with a warning for the pack of pathetic young men before him. The Primera swore he could hear the men gulp and quiver their teeth in fear, which put a sick satisfying grin to Starrk's face.

* * *

Starrk opened the hotel door, enjoying the silence that he walked in to. He could faintly hear Penelope and Lilynette in the other room. Starrk set down the bottle of red wine on the kitchen counter and tried to find a glass to pour some into. After desperately trying to convince Byakuya he was a human and threaten human men to leave the young Jinta boy alone, the Primera could use a glass of wine right about now. He began to pour the wine in the long glass but became jarred as the sounds of Coyote Jr. barking echoed in the room.  
Coyote Jr. ran out of the bathroom in Lilynette's hotel room with soap and water dripping from his dark fur. Starrk could hear Penelope's yells follow after the small dog. Her thin white dress that follow gently on her sun kissed skin was soaked in bathwater and soap bubbles trickled down her legs. Starrk continued to sip his red wine and watched Penelope hunt after the husky dog around the hotel suite.  
The dog slipped past Starrk's legs and caused Penelope to slip onto the Espada, crashing the red wine on both of their bodies. The alcohol sank into Starrk's white button up shirt and Penelope's dress. The Fraccion yelped and tried to explain herself to her superior.  
"Starrk! I'm s-so sorry! L-L-Lilynette and I were trying to clean Coyote-" Starrk silenced his Fraccion by putting a single finger to her lips. Penelope blushed and shushed herself.

"It's fine. I was gonna shower anyway, wanna join?" Starrk asked, motioning towards the bathroom in Penelope's room. The look of the thin Fraccion's face was almost priceless as her mouth dropped open and her golden eyes seemed to pop out.

"S-S-Starrk, I didn't know you w-wanted to d-do _that_…"

"No! Not like that! Come with me." Starrk said, grabbing a hold of the bewildered Penelope.

* * *

A blushing Penelope leaned against the sink as she listened to the shower head spray water down. Starrk stood in the shower, letting the warm water slide down his body as he positioned himself motionless. There was an awkward silence in the steaming bathroom as the two Arrancars that began to dim down as Starrk started to talk.

"I think Byakuya is catching onto us," the Primera stated with a unease.

"How? We've been so careful!" Penelope yelped.

"Well, Penny, he is a captain. He probably knows a Hollow when he sees one."

"But no Shinigami has ever seen a Arrancar," Penelope moaned with much more sadness than Starrk expected. The wolf man peeked around the polka dot-patterned shower curtain to see Penelope looking back at him with a solemn look on her tanned face.

"You sound a lot sadder than you should be, dear."

"I don't want to leave…not so soon," she said, peering at Starrk behind her coffee-colored locks. Starrk felt his chest clench and almost exited the shower, but realized it would probably be inappropriate to be naked in front of a Fraccion.

"We're only leaving when Aizen calls upon us. Don't let Byakuya get to you," he said to her, almost whispering to Penelope. A small smile appeared on the face Starrk fell in love with.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Penelope's ears perked up and she shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"What possibly can?" she asked, earning a wolfish grin from her Espada.

"A shower with me, it's so _warm _and _nice_…you can't resist," Starrk said with an uncharacteristic grin that made Penelope a little weak at the knees. She smiled and began to walk out of the small bathroom.

"I think I'll be able to refuse, Starrk," Penelope said with a teasing smile and slammed the bathroom door shut. Starrk frowned at his Fraccion's actions. All he wanted was just some alone time with her, he knew his time spent with Penelope could possibly be cut short any minute. As Starrk returned to washing himself, he felt a shake to the ground that only humans couldn't feel. A large amount of repulsive spiritual pressure hit him hard and made him almost quiver. It could only mean one thing.

"Starrk! Did you feel that?" he heard Lilynette shout from the other room.

Starrk quickly turned off the warm water and hurried to grab a towel. Lilynette, Penelope and Starrk ran into the living room and felt another quake to the ground.

"Is that a…" Penelope's soft voice trembled and looked at Starrk for an answer.

"Yes, a Hollow is here. Shinigami will be there any minute." _Shit…_

* * *

Tada! I don't think I'll update by Thanksgiving, so have a great thanksgiving!


End file.
